The Darkness
The Darkness is the main antagonist of Wishology, and its true intentions remain enigmatic until The Final Ending. Its sole purpose is to alleviate its lonely existence by making friends, but every planet it visits has inhabitants panicked by its presence, for instance: Fairy World and Wonder World; and they blast the Darkness back into space. Background The Head Eliminator-later known as The Destructinator -- wants to destroy Timmy Turner-that much is apparent throughout the series. However, Timmy Turner was the only one whoever blasted anything nice and non-threatening into the void, thus endearing the Chosen One as The ONLY one. Its goals change from self defense to self gain, and the Darkness demands to its servants, in no uncertain terms, to bring Timmy to it. On the Blue Moon in the Vegan system, after the Darkness creepily moans his name, Timmy realizes the only option to protect his friends and family from the Eliminators' assault is to give himself up to the void, much to his friends/family/god family's/worst enemies' despair. Timmy is knocked out in The Darkness, and is carefully folded close to the Darkness' heart. Once Timmy awakens, the Darkness has the puzzled ten year old live a terrible day - and then a perfect existence. Timmy is about to kiss Trixie Tang...when a group of Eliminators interrupt. It is revealed that the "Eliminators" are actually the Fairies in disguise, to rescue Timmy. After a high speed chase and pursuit, the six manage to escape out of a portal, much to the Darkness' dismay. It now wants Timmy back, but the head Eliminator is frustrated with his master for showing such soft-hearted antics, and threatens to kill Timmy himself after blasting the Darkness with rockets. The Darkness lets out a terrible scream-and then releases its full fury on the Eliminator, sending the pieces of his body scattering to Earth. It then orders the Eliminators that Timmy is to be brought back to it UNHARMED. Eliminator One tips off the Darkness that Timmy was in Fairy World briefly, and was heading towards Earth. Encouraged, the Darkness sets off in pursuit. After the Destructinator was destroyed, it seems the Darkness still wants Timmy. His friends urge him to use the final wand to rid the universe of The Darkness, but, much to their shock, Timmy refuses. He realized that the Fairies and Wonder World panicked and attacked The Darkness because they thought it was evil. Instead, he has the Faries poof up ice wands on all the planets in the Solar System. He then units all the wands, moving the planets, Blue Moon and Fairy World in the form of a "Magic Celestial Smile", which shone its magic into the Darkness, transforming it into the beaming sunshine that is the Kindness (or as Cosmo calls it, the Yellowness). Soon enough, it sends a "Huginator" to Earth, with a new catchphrase: ''"Must....hug.....Timmy Turner!" ''after returning Timmy's allies. When everyone decides to celebrate, the Kindness looms over Fairy World, shining its light over the KISS concert. Description In it's most commonly seen form, the Darkness resembles a swirling vortex of red, black, and and gray clouds. The Darkness is very large on a celestial scale, and is capable of consuming an entire planet. Weapons and even magic seem ineffective against the Darkness. Inside of itself, the Darkness is capable of creating a fake Dimmsdale paradise for Timmy and is immortal. After the Darkness's true intentions are revealed to everyone, it takes the form of a smiley sun, and remains this way for the rest of its appearance. The Darkness has not been seen since Wishology. Appearances *Wishology *Spellementary School Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Other magical beings